


In a Memory Long Forgotten

by bloodrunsred



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Adrien, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred
Summary: When Marinette woke up in hospital, it was to three strangers and a pounding headache.Who was she?





	1. A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> probably one of the longer first chapters I've written, i hope you love it and if you do/dont tell me why in the comments!

The fire roared and swelled even larger as it fed on the furniture and beams of the apartments.

Marinette was exhausted, tears streaming down her face dye to the smoke and fear for the child in her arms. A burning timber panel fell in front of her, and she cursed, trying to soothe the terrified toddler in her arms.

  
It would've been simple if she were Ladybug at that moment; she could just yoyo out of one of the many broken windows and be done with it.

   
If Chat were there, she would be safe but he wasn't and that scared her more than anything.

   
Unfortunately, she had called on her Lucky Charm before, to no avail. Most of the buildings inhabitants had been evacuated before the complex was engulfed, but the little kid clinging to her had been playing _under the sink._

   
By the time she got to the little girl, her transformation had long worn off, and she had no food for her kwami. So, she pushed on. The little girl was no help, scared and shrieking.

   
She had to be stopped, before they were both killed.

   
“What's your name, baby?” Marinette tried to distract the child, hissing slightly as an ashy slab of wood scraped her leg.

   
“Emmy,” the little girl sobbed, showing off her missing teeth as her face scrunched up, “I want my maman!” Marinette cradled her closer as she made her way through the debris.

   
“Don't worry, your maman is waiting for us outside! We'll be there soon.” Marinette coughed desperately, seeking clear air as she all but smothered Emily. “Breathe through my shirt, we don't want you to get sick.”

   
Emmy obeyed, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Marinette's chest. Marinette could see the door, almost hidden by the smoke and fallen furniture. She could hear the sirens outside and she could taste the crisp air on the tip of her tongue.

   
The soot on her face was made all the more prominent by the tear tracks that cleared her marked skin, glistening in the light cast by the flames.

   
“Wha-" Emmy started at another crashing sound, quieting as Marinette raised a trembling hand to pat her blonde head. Her legs nearly giving out, Marinette hissed as the heat bit at her skin. All she could think of is how much she wished she had never found Tikki - cruel as it was, Marinette had never wanted to die like this, trapped with a terrified child.

   
“Marinette!” Tikki cried, forgetting about the human child that could hear her, and Marinette shook herself of her dark thoughts. Tikki had helped her, a lot, and she was grateful for that chance. She would be happy to give others that chance.

   
“Go.” Marinette smiled weakly, coughing desperately even as more tears stained her cheeks.

   
“But, Marinette!”

   
“Go!” Marinette sobbed, voice hoarse and betraying her panic. Emmy was scared and frozen against her jacket, “Please – help us!” Marinette said, shouting as loud as she was able, trying to get the attention of the firemen even as she watched Tikki leave. “Please...” 

 She was so tired.

  
So, so tired.

   
Marinette dropped to her knees where she was, so close to her exit but unable to walk another step. She curled around her precious cargo as the heat drew closer and more intense. She faintly recognised the sounds of the firemen who finally entered the building, shouting and being all too loud. Emmy was still and quiet as though in shock while Marinette was just numb.

   
At least she was until she started wiggling and shrieking, drawing the attention of the search and rescue team.

   
And the last thing Marinette heard before she finally lost consciousness was the sound of heavy wood cracking over her head, spilling hot blood as she was offered relief from her burden.

 Emmy screamed and cried as the medical team removed her from Marinette's still body, desperate to hold onto her saviour and protector. She gave up, eventually, to go cry with her mother who was no doubt blaming herself for the series of events.

  
No one really asked who the strange teen girl was, assuming that she was there as a visitor and was caught by the fire.

   
Ladybug missed two kids she was supposed to save, which made for an intriguing headline.

  
The ambulance drove off, Tikki watching it go with the Ladybug earrings in her mouth, safe and sound.

 

 

 

Marinette went to the hospital alone.

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up, it was to a pounding headache and dry throat. She bolted up, feeling scared, so terrified and scared as though she was going to die, be swallowed by an inferno.

 

  
The feeling quieted when she took in her surroundings, sterile white walls and a myriad of beeping machines. She took a deep breath, and tried to think.

 

  
Her breaths were loud and ragged, tearing at her sensitive throat without mercy. Hesitant fingers skimmed over unhealthily pale skin, feeling and prodding at the collection of bandages wound around most of her upper body.

 

  
Marinette choked on a sob as she felt the side of her face and her head, feeling only the rough spread of bandages rather than soft skin.

 

  
She started as a man entered the room, staring blankly at him with one hand still resting on her head.

 

  
“Wh-who...?” Marinette managed before dissolving into a coughing fit. The doctor – or what looked like a doctor – rushed to her side, helping her breathe before bustling off to fill a Styrofoam cup with some water.

 

  
“Here you go, Marinette,” he smiled kindly, passing her the cup, “We have some tests to run still; you were caught in a nasty fire, but your family would like to see you before we commence.”

 

  
Marinette just stared, not quite sure what he was saying, before nodding slowly. The doctor beamed and sped out of the door with a quick promise to come back.

 

  
She sipped lightly at her water, sighing as her burning throat was soothed, though her head still hurt something awful. She waited for a few tense moments, merely taking in the room she was sitting in and trying to think and remember past her migraine.

 

  
She shut her eyes almost instinctively and she was immediately swallowed by a roar of bright orange fire, screams ringing in her ears and a ladybug fluttering around the edges of the memory.

 

  
Marinette bit back a scream when strong arms were thrown around her, cerulean eyes flying open in a strange mixture of shock and fear.

 

  
“Marinette! I was so worried, are you okay? Your maman and papa let me come visit, what were you thinking, going int-" A girl with long, curly red hair and glasses babbled on and on to a processing Marinette.

   
“Alya.” A short woman, of Asian heritage if her qipao was anything to go by, smiled at the overexcited teen who layed off with a sheepish smile.

   
“Sorry,” Alya smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

   
“It's...okay,” Marinette spoke, slowly, “I think you have the wrong room, sorry,” The smiles of the people present melted away, quickly being replaced by expressions of confusion.

   
“What do you mean, dear?” The Chinese woman spoke again, looking between Marinette and the doctor worriedly. The doctor, in turn, frowned slightly and scribbled something on a clipboard.

“I don't know you.” Marinette shied away from the group, as though uncomfortable, “...should I?”

  
The room was still and silent, except for the occasional sound generated by the equipment hooked up to her.

  
Marinette picked up on the underlying tension if the room and looked at everyone cautiously, trying to pick up on what they expected her to see. She moved her head too quickly as to look at the people surrounding her, worsening the throbbing beneath her bandages.

   
“Marinette...” The large, bear like man spoke finally, talking softly as though to a wounded animal.

   
“Who's Marinette?” The bluenette was beginning to shake, “Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?!”

   
The doctor approached, “Marinette, you need to calm down-" He started to say, attempting to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

   
“No! Who's Marinette? Who am I?” The heart monitor was going crazy as Marinette shrieked, curling in on herself, overwhelmed with the pain and confusion and fear and she really just wanted to cry, away from the strangers that seemed to know her.

   
“I think you should go,” the doctor offered to Alya and the Dupain-Cheng couple as more nurses entered the room, adding to Marinette's distress.

   
They stood for a moment as though thinking if something that would make everything better, but shuffled out of the door throwing longing glances behind them.

   
Marinette screamed as the nurses attempted to calm her, eyeing the needle one held and edging up and away from them.

   
She was crying by the time they caught her and was still enough for them to inject her with the sedative, partially due to the random flashes she was seeing when she closed her eyes, and partially because she was so alone.

   
With all the doctors in the room, and the strangers outside, she was alone. Because she couldn't remember anything she had.

 

Anything she was.

   
And as she stared at the ceiling with sedatives working through her system, she could've cried again at the strange creature she saw staring back.

 

And on the television, just in the corner of the room, a man dressed as a black cat stood in front of a half destroyed and smoking building, fending off the press.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Alya paced before Marinette's parents who were both fending off tears as they huddled closer together. She stormed over to the doctor who quietly let himself out of the hospital room and made his way over to them.

   
“Yeah, hey! What the heck just happened?” She angrily readjusted her glasses as she stepped toe to toe with the man who was dramatically much taller, making her display slightly comedic but no less frightening.

   
“...I failed to properly assess her condition before letting you in,” he shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing, “I apologise. It's awful that you had to go through that."

   
“What kind of doctor are you?! It's common sense to check how your patient is doing!” Alya whisper-yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stared up at the lanky man.

 

“Nevermind that now, Alya. Do you know what's going on, doctor?” Tom questioned pleadingly, protective arms wrapped around his wife.

   
“I believe she's suffering from some form of amnesia, probably from the trauma she experienced in the actual building doubled with the blow to the head.” The doctor ran a hand through greasy dark hair, “This could be temporary, but if she doesn't remember her parents, there's a high likelihood that it'll be more severe.”

   
Tom couldn't quite contain his tears at that, “Will she...” he cleared his throat, “Will she be able to come home with us?”

   
“Perhaps, when she's talked to one of our psychiatrists. Her outburst just now was most likely due to her stress and confusion, more than anything.”

   
Alya nodded, a bright glint in her hazel eyes, “We'll be able to get her memories back! I saw a movie, once, we just need to show her what she knows and it'll come back!”

   
The Dupain-Chengs laughed a watery laugh, nodding along with her.

  
“She has showed her ability to talk and move, so she'll probably have an easier time remembering if she does things in a schedule, using physical memory, things she learned by rote, for example."

  
Everyone nodded, morose.

  
“What does having amnesia mean? Like, what will it involve?” Sabine spoke up after a while of silence, drawing all attention to the doctor before them.

  
“It really does depend on what kind of amnesia she's diagnosed with,” he explained, “I believe it might be Retrograde amnesia, or Post Traumatic amnesia. Each comes with a different level of capability and likeliness of her regaining her memory. I suggest you research it.”

   
A few more questions were asked before the raven haired man was whisked away to attend to another patient.

   
“Come on,” Sabine steered Tom and Alya towards the exit of the hospital, “We need to get a good night's rest and prepare for Marinette coming home.” Her voice was steady, but Alya noticed the moisture pooling in her eyes and the way she carried herself.

   
As if all the weight in the world was resting on her shoulders.

   
So, no matter how much she wanted to argue and stay with her best friend who was more like a sister to her, she couldn't bring herself to make that weight even heavier.

   
“Yeah,” she replied, the word heavy on her tongue, “Let's go."

 

 

 

And they left, leaving Marinette alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien felt guilty, standing in front of the people and reassuring them of Ladybug's absence.

   
“Don't worry, citizens! Ladybug probably just needs some time to recharge!” Or time to get better, if she was injured because her partner wasn't there.

  
He answered the questions that a decidedly less panicked crowd threw at him with a smile that didn't betray his inner thoughts. Just like how he had been raised; he was glad that some part of his childhood was useful in his career.

  
“Why weren't you here when Ladybug was, Chat Noir?” The question wasn't accusing, just genuine curiosity, but even so Chat flinched.

   
“As a superhero and a regular citizen, I have many duties. Unfortunately, this was one fight I wasn't able to make.” The answer was smooth and fluid, giving just enough information to be considered enough.

The crowd had a few more inquiries before Chat felt too miserable and sick to continue. With a quick pun and backflip to awe the crowd he was on his way home.

   
“What's up, kid?” Plagg was scarfing down cheese as he spoke, not showing his concern outwardly.

  
“I should've been there, Plagg! If only my father had let me leave the gala, I might-" Adrien was cut short by the tiny god flying up to look in his eyes.

  
“Look, it's all done now. Ladybug obviously handled it if only one person actually got hurt,”

  
“And that! How am I supposed to even face Marinette when I should've been there to save her?”

   
Plagg sighed moodily, only nibbling at his cheddar block.

   
Adrien stormed off as Nathalie came to get him for his extra fencing lesson, leaving Plagg with a quick “Just stay here and eat your cheese,” when Plagg refused to go with him.

 

“You can come out now,” Plagg called to the seemingly empty room, turning his back childishly to tge vivid red kwami who popped out of an empty plant pot.

 

“Plagg, my chosen...she's...” Tikki could barely form the words, looking so fragile and afraid that it softened Plagg's harsh demeanour.

   
“I know.” He said, soft, gently floating over to place a tiny paw on her head. “But she's a human. Fragile and replaceable. It would have happened sooner or later.” She flew away.

   
“And? I know you, Plagg! You mourn for Robert and Hercules, still! You think I can just forget and replace my bugs so quickly?” Tikki cradled the earrings.

  
Plagg was silent.

   
“You'd be just as upset I am if you saw your kitten, afraid and hurt and not being able to remember his own name! She was screaming and crying and bleedin-"

  
“Stop it.”

   
Tikki stopped.

   
“I remember them all,” Plagg sneered, “For all the good it does me, I remember my kittens crying and in pain through everything. You remember the world war, right Tikki? Captured and beaten for their powers and they still wouldn't give us up!”

 

They were both upset by then, reunited but still so apart.

   
“She's still my chosen, but she can't be the same anymore,” Tikki was on the verge of tears, “She'll be different, she's like a newborn and she can't be the same!”

   
“So wait. Wait for her as though she's a different chosen.”

   
“What can I do, minou?”

   
“Leave the earrings with her, she's still their owner. And wait.” Tikki nodded and flew to press her head against his, both of them apologising with their silence and their actions.

   
“ ‘Abak.” They said in unison, before Plagg ushered Tikki to the window.

   
“Go to your girl,” he smiled.

  
“Thank you, so much.” She replied in turn.

 

Plagg watched until he couldn't see her anymore, and hoped desperately that her bug would be alright again.

 

 

 

Because his kit wouldn't be if she wasn't.


	2. A Lot of Confusing Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but ive been a little down lately so please dont be upset!
> 
> please leave something nice for me to read in the comments, hopefully itll help me get out of my funk XD

   


**Patient: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

   


  
**First session with Dr. Angeline Evans**

   


  
**Transcribe:**

   


   


_**“So, Marinette. Can you tell me what you remember?”** _

   


_**“I don't know – I don't think I remember anything.”** _

   


_**“What do you mean, you don't know?”** _

   


_**“There are flashes, you know? Nothing much, just animals and fires. Is that normal?”** _

   


_**“Of course.”** _

   


   


**Patient is severely distressed and seems to be experiencing a vivid hallucination instead of tangible memory. Has trouble responding to name, and prefers nicknames over birth name. Needs further examination.**

   


* * *

   


**Patient: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

   


  
**Second session with Dr. Angeline Evans**

   


  
**Transcribe:**

   


   


_**“I heard you had a visit from your family today. Can you tell me what that was like?”** _

   


_**“It was...weird. I don't know.”** _

   


_**“Do you feel comfortable with them?”** _

   


_**“Well, they're like strangers, you know? I feel like they're expecting me to be someone that I don't know. The old me.”** _

   


 _ **“I see.**_ ”

   


    


**Patient is conflicted by family's appearance (group session?) and prefers to stay away from the topic of going home with them. Nightmares haven't stopped, the patient wakes up multiple times a night thrashing and kicking and calling for someone/something (Tiki?). Has moments of intense confusion and disorientation, acting as though she is a small child, but not having any memory of childhood.**

   


**Note: Patient is afraid of cats, screamed at Chat Noirs televised appearance and complained of severe head pain afterwards.**

   


**Note: Patient has been prescribed antipsychotics and antidepressants to combat delusions and increasing feelings of helplessness/sadness.**

   


* * *

  
**Patient: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

   


  
**Second session with Dr. Angeline Evans**

   


  
**Transcribe:**

   


   


_**“Can you tell me your name?”** _

   


_**“No.”** _

   


_**“Why not?”** _

   


_**“I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I-"** _

   


_**“That's alright. What do you want me to call you?”** _

   


_**“Bug?”** _

   


_**“Bug? Why that name?”** _

   


_**“It makes me feel happy. But it's still missing something.”** _

   


_**“That's okay. Let's talk about Ladybug and the fire, alright?”** _

   


_**“L-ladybug?”** _

   


_**“Yes. Is that the part that's missing? From your name.”** _

   


_**“N-no. No. I don't want to talk about ladybugs.”** _

   


_**“I meant the superhero, bug.”** _

   


_**“-aboo.”** _

   


_**“What?”** _

   


_**“I don't know.”** _

   


   


**Patient shies away from talking about the fire and Ladybug (Parisian hero), something happened between the two?**

   


**Note: Patient has developed an extreme fondness for plants, and aversion to cold weather.**

**  
**

* * *

  


  
**Patient: Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

   


  
**Third session with Dr. Angeline Evans**

   


  
**Transcribe:**

   


   


_**“This is a group session. Do you feel comfortable, Marinette?”** _

   


_**“Yeah. I guess so.”** _

   


_**“Perfect. How have your visits been...Alya?”** _

   


_**“A little distant, but we were when we first met as well.”** _

   


_**“Do you believe you and Marinette will be as close as before?”** _

   


_**“Definitely.”** _

   


_**“Marinette? Do you think so as well?”** _

   


_**“Yeah.”** _

   


_**“Great. Now, about you going home...”** _

   


   


**Patient is still uncomfortable but is humoring parents and best friend (who tags along with parents whenever they're over). Why?**

   


**Note: Patient was found cuddling a stray kitten (black tomcat). Fear receding? How? Why?**

   


* * *

   


 

Marinette was sick and tired of Doctor Evans, no matter how comforting and understanding the blonde woman was. Their sessions were all well and good until the doctor started pushing and pressing for details. Marinette was not secretive, not by any sense of the word.

  
However, she felt comfortable and safe, only when she kept a few certain things secret. The red demon like creature that popped up when she was supposed to be sleeping, the nightmares that graced her sleep, the high pitched screams that rang in her ears at four in the morning.

  
Secrets, kept for no reason other than her gut feeling. She was practiced and sure, betraying her past and memory. She knew how to, she knew why.

  
She just couldn't remember.

  
And that hurt her.

  
That hurt her and she was numb and tired and cold all the time because she wasn't anyone. She used to be Marinette, but she didn't want the name anymore. It wasn't her.

  
Not anymore.

  
Identity crisis aside, the hospital was drab and dreary and she floated down the halls like a forlorn ghost, eerie and untouchable.   
She wanted something, and if that something was what she saw when she looked out the window at the middle of the night, running across buildings like the devil incarnate, who was anyone to judge?

  
So, despite Alya's posters and reassurances, Marinette held no feelings for ‘Adrien Agreste’. Pretty, he may be, but she wasn't connected to him like she was by the boy who bared his feelings and wishes so openly to the moon, confident no one could see him.

  
He was nameless and faceless, a mystery to all.

  
Much like her.

  
So she stopped screaming and squashed down her terror and the familiarity at the sight of him. She felt betrayed but happy, and any happiness outweighed her pain.

  
Cats weren't so bad, she decided. They were drawn to her; she fed them, cared for them, and sometimes when a blond hero looked through the window with guilt as she feigned sleep, he would smile as though he hadn't in days.

  
She loved plants, she had realised with the help of the dying plant in her room. She nurtured it back to health and allowed butterflies and bugs into her room, despite the absolute fear and despair she felt because _it was there and that meant he was there and he was bad butterflies were bad and scary and they hurt so bad._

  
Ladybug's were better and worse but she locked them out after consistent head pains and visions. She could see heroes (they were maskless but she couldn't recognise them) surrounded by butterflies, suffocating as someone big and powerful loomed overhead.

She couldn't cope and it wasn't real, so she let the visions fade as though they never happened.  


They weren't allowed to be real.

And so they weren't.

She had to choose a new name. Something to be called by, though every suggestion seemed wrong and off in ways she couldn't describe. Cordelia, Anne, Marilla, Rachel, the list went on.

   


* * *

   


   


"Princess?" A small voice sounded at her open window, startling Marinette (no) from her musings.

She stared into wary green eyes, and fought back her unwarranted suspicion and hurt.

"...Hello," Marinette (no) managed as calm as she could, "Chat Noir?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, before thrusting his clawed hand out, a single rose in his grasp.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he frowned, miserable and afraid of a negative reaction, "I should've been there to help you."

"No." Marinette (no) took the rose and stifled a giggle as his eyes widened dramatically.

"W-what?"

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault." She stood up to open the window a little further, letting him in fully. "What are you doing here at this time of night, silly kitty?"

She could've sworn that she made him blush.

"I saw you were awake and I was just worried, I guess."

She hopped on the bed and pulled her Chat Blanc into her arms, petting the white tomcat and leaving the human cat a seat on the bed.

"I'm fine. I'm actually going home tomorrow!" Marinette (no) smiled, though it was tight and forced.

"You don't want to?" Chat took her invitation, and Blanc trotted away from the larger feline.

"I do! But I don't know if it'll be everything they want." Marinette (no) confessed, cursing her non existent filter internally.

"What matters is you." Chat fiddled with his tail, "Why won't it be what they want?"

"Why do you wanna know, Chaton?" she teased. "Curiosity killed the cat."  


"And satisfaction brought it back," he countered with a suave grin. "Seriously, Princess, what's up?"

She sighed.

He was a stranger.

She did have her doctor to talk to.

But, bad decisions came naturally and she allowed him an answer.

"I can't even answer to my own name, and I don't know them. It's just gonna be weird."

He blinked.

She resisted the urge to coo.

"Your name?" He furrowed his brow.

"Yeah. It just freaks me out and makes me super uncomfortable to be called 'Marinette'."

He shook his head, not unlike a wet dog would after a bath.

"Do you mind when I call you Princess?"

Marinette considered carefully.

"Nope!"

He let out a deep breath of relief.

"Need any help with choosing a name then, Princess?" He stretched his back and flexed his muscles in show.

"Hmmmm...okay. If you're up to it, of course!" She winked, challenging.

He gasped theatrically, smiling as she burst out laughing.

"Rosa?"

"Nope."

"Harri?"

"Nah."

"Hmmm...Kerry?"

"Uh uh!"

"Amira?"

Marinette paused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means princess, Princess!" Chat all but melted as she scratched behind his ears, curling into her side as his chest started to rumble.

She stopped her petting for a short moment, only resuming when he whined in protest.

"You can purr?" The newly dubbed Amira squealed, awing at the vision the hero made.

"Yeahhhhhh." His voice was high and trembling as his chest vibrated.

"Wow, look at how good I am with strangers." Amira was still unsure about everything, and the evening had escalated massively but she was not complaining.

"Strangers...?" Chat lounged on her lap sleepily, "Oh, I should've remembered that you wouldn't have remembered Evillustrator."

"Remembered _what_?"

   


She fell asleep to an all too true tale of romance, possession and heroism told by a friend who knew her. Not who he wanted her to be. But her.

No nightmares or visions plagued her sleep that night, and she mentally thanked Chat Noir.

   


And she wondered why Ladybug was considered good luck, when her feline companion was obviously the lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTIONS:
> 
> do you have a pet?
> 
> favourite part of the story so far?


	3. Rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEAR READERS:
> 
> im currently going through and dealing with a lot of stuff in my personal life, so if im late on updating, or anything like that. im not going to abandon my stories, but i have lost a lot of motivation on writing recently.
> 
> im saying right now, my issues and illnesses are no excuse for bad behaviour. if you notice anything rude or disrespectful in my stories, call me out on it.
> 
> you guys are the whole reason im writing this, and i want to thank you because it honestly means so much to me, and actually its so big for me to post stuff so thanks for being so nice about it!!
> 
> I dont know if any of that made sense but i appreciate you guys.

Amira woke to a bright green flash, bolting upright and frantically searching the room for any possible danger. A frightened yelp eased her worries, bright blue eyes glued to the detransformed Chat Noir holding a pillow to his face.

  
“Don't look!” He hissed, sounding mortified as he obscured his face from view.

  
“I'm not!” Amira whispered back, pressing her hands to her face for good measure, “Do you need anything? I'm not sure how that actually works.”

  
Chat made a questioning noise, before humming in realisation. “I forget you don't know the same stuff now, sorry,” Amira could just feel his apologetic smile through the layers between them, “Gosh, you wouldn't even recognise me now, would you?”

  
That made Amira tilt her head.

  
“Are you saying the old me would have recognised you if she saw you?” There was something small hovering by her face and she wanted to sneak a look. That would probably break a civilian code of conduct.

  
“Uhhhhh...no?” His voice was high and squeaky and Amira was sure that if a nurse came in, they would mistake him for an actual kitten. 

  
“Okay,” she allowed him his victory and secrets, tired as she was. She looked towards the clock on her wall, squinting to make out the numbers.

  
Four. In the morning. 

  


No wonder she was exhausted. 

  
“Back off, Plagg!” Chat snarled behind her, the words startling her, random as they were. She fell off the bed.

  
“Huh?” Amira popped up, momentarily forgetting to look away. Thankfully, Chat had since wrapped himself in a blanket burrito, only his luminous eyes visible.

  
“Sorry, Princess! I wasn't talking to you!” He burrowed deeper into the blankets, eyes shooting to glare at a small floating...cat?

  
“Agh!” 

  
“Well,” the tiny creature flew closer, and Amira backed away, “I guess the cat's outta the bag now, huh?” It was kind of cute, once she got past the initial scare.

  
“Well then, who are you?” Amira was almost afraid to ask, and she could feel a headache building. It wasn't much, just flashes of hot pain as though her mind was bubbling with want, memories just out of reach.

  
What, she wondered, a tiny little superhero creature would bring back memories of, she had no clue.

  
“I'm Plagg, Kwami of Misfortune and Destruction, milady,” the tiny thing bowed as much as he was able, “I help whatshisface over there turn into Chat Noir.”

  
“Ah,” Was all Amira had to say. She pet Plagg's head gently, as she would for any kitten in her vicinity, causing him to melt into a pile of purring goo.

  
“I don't suppose you have any cheese, milady?” Plagg whined, looking at her pleadingly as though she would break his heart if she said no.

  
“Uh, let me just check...” Amira reached for a pastry bag that her father had left over (“Hospital food is absolutely disastrous!”) and pulled out the only two baked goods left.

  
Cheese danishes.

  
“Oh, you absolute angel!” Plagg swooned, shooting a smug glance at the swaddled figure watching them grumpily.

  
“Don't forget about me, Princess!” Adrien sing-songed, relishing in the glare Plagg sent his way. Cats were rather territorial, who could blame him?

  
She giggled, reaching out to scratch his head through the blankets. They relaxed, for a moment before the sound of footsteps had them perking up again.

  
“Shhh!” Amira threw a pillow over Adrien, knocking him over. She heard him murmur a few words, and saw Plagg getting sucked into the pile with another green flash. 

  
“Marinette?” A rather chubby nurse made her way into the room, stopping when she saw the patient in question.

  
Amira appeared to be sound asleep, arms and legs wrapped around all her blankets. Chat Blanc, her cat, was lying near her head. The nurse cooed, and slowly backed out of the bluenettes dimly lit quarters. 

  
All occupants of the room remained tense and alert for a few moments after she was gone, before they silently untangled themselves.

  
“Woah,” Amira breathed, smiling slightly, “that was close, huh?”

  
“Yeah.” Chat looked sheepish and Amira resisted the urge to pet him more. “Why did she call you Marinette, Princess?”

  
That stopped Amira (Marinette), dead in her tracks.

  
“People just don't get it, you know?” Amira observed Chat's reaction through thick eyelashes, “I'm still Marinette to them, and they don't want me to change.”

  
“Well that's stupid.” Chat furrowed his brow and Amira felt flattered he was angry on her behalf, “Ask them to call you Mari. It's close to Amira, and not exactly Marinette!” 

  
“And it would just be like a nickname!” Marinette was elated. She faltered, for a moment, “are you saying that I shouldn't change my name?”

  
Chat hesitated. “I'm saying I don't want you stressed by anyone else. You're not the same person, but maybe start slow?” He seemed afraid of her reaction. 

  
“You're...you're probably right.” Amira? Marinette? Mari? Acknowledged. “I'll think about it.”

  
Chat offered her a soft smile, and pulled her into a hug, “I couldn't ask for anything more, Princess.” 

  
She (Marinette? Who?) stepped out of his embrace after a while, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She felt him heat up under the mask, and she too was blushing furiously. 

“Thank you, mon Chaton.”

  
He left without a word, poor thing was probably embarrassed, but offered her a short wave as he stood on the building opposite her room. Mari? twirled happily once he was out of sight, collapsing on her still warm bed and hugging Blanc to her.

  


  
She was so lucky.

  


* * *

  
Adrien was still red as a tomato when he got home, dropping his transformation and coming face to face with a gleeful Plagg.

  
“Oh, shut up.” Adrien huffed, throwing a slice of brie at the tiny god. It wasn't enough to keep him quiet, however.

  
“Oh my cheese, you lo-ove her!” Plagg sang around the cheese stuffed in his face. 

  
“No I don't!” Adrien was sure that he could deflect traffic with how red he had gotten, his cheeks were burning. “And what was with you calling my Princess ‘milady'?” 

  
Plagg looked thoughtful. “Well she likes Chat Noir and that's me, so of course I'm gonna nickname her,” a wicked grin came on his face, “she reminded me of a certain someone in polka dots, what can I say,?”  
Adrien balked. 

  
“Marinette Dupain-Cheng reminds you of _Ladybug_?” He supposed there was some similarity, but the two girls were so different, “no way!”

  
Plagg sighed, “just give me some more cheese kiddo.” 

  
Adrien obliged.

  
Adrien drifted off to sleep not much later, plagued with dreams of Marinette, who he saw in a new and alarming light, and his Lady who randomly shifted into Marinette.

  
Plagg just ate his cheese.

  
He'd helped the kid all he was allowed, if he was too thick to realise what was right in front of him, there was nothing he could do. He floated to close the window just as a few ladybug's flew in, and Plagg cursed the instability of the Miraculous.

  
Marinette and the Luck Miraculous were still connected, but without a solid bond (Marinette actually wearing the earrings), the magic in the earrings was lashing out and compensating.

  
Marinette got a few new abilities, since the Miraculous couldn't physically help her protect herself when in danger, and his kitten was drawn to help her. Hawkmoth was getting worse, but if the girl didn't get better, Tikki would have to be given to someone else.

  
Plagg knew how bad a warped bond was, and if another chosen was added to the fire...

  
Wars had been started for less.

  
Plagg did a lot of thinking while he waited for Nathalie to come and wake up his charge and even as he tried to be optimistic (Tikki was always so much better at that) he wasn't a planner like her. He couldn't look to the future, create a convoluted plot and win. It wasn't his style.

  
The girl would be going home soon, and he would do everything in his power to help her remember.

  


  
The Black Cat wasn't meant to work alone.

  


* * *

  


“Adrien!” Nathalie's sharp greeting sliced through Adrien's rather vivid dream, jerking him out of the strange world he had constructed. 

  
“Hi...Nathalie...” Adrien yawned, rubbing his eyes and running fingers through his hair, “good morning.”

  
Nathalie looked vaguely concerned, and it was probably the most emotion Adrien had ever seen her display. “Are you well, Adrien? You look ill.”

  
“No, noooo,” Adrien spoke slowly, still yawning, “I’m fineeee. Just tired.”

  
Nathalie backed down, but was uncharacteristically kind as she gave him his schedule. Adrien noted the excessive modelling shoots.

  
His father really was cracking down hard on him.

  
His phone buzzed, and he couldn't help but feel happy as he read through his messages.

  


**Nino: aye is mari comin to scool 2day**

**  
**

Adrien: you're illiterate

  


Adrien: dunno tho mate sorry

  


**Nino: idek what “illiteaue” or whateva u said means but im hurt man**

**  
**

**Nino: alyas going nuts bout mari i luv that girl but shes cray cray**

**  
**

**Nino: alya will b the 1 2 defeat hawkmoth shes that scary**

**  
**

Adrien: I don't doubt it lmfao

  


**Nino: UR NOT ALLOED TO SWEAR**

**  
**

**Nino: IM CALLING THE POLICE**

**  
**

Adrien: ....

  


Adrien: fight me

  


**Nino: OMFGB WTF**

**  
**

**Nino: U REBEL?!?!?!?!!?!?**

**  
**

Adrien: i think im going to choose my own clothes today

  


**Nino: I CANT FUCKINF DEAL RN**

**  
**

**Nino: NVM UR GONNA KILL HAWKDADDY IS2G MAN**

**  
**

Adrien: never say hawkdaddy again and i will do whatever you want

  


**Nino: u mean likr a man slave?!?!?!?+**

**  
**

**Nino: or me friendly encouraginging u to rebel**

**  
**

Adrien: the second one

  


**Nino: WEAR TGE RIPPED JEAND SHIT 2DAY**

**  
**

**Nino: THE GIRLS WULL FLIP N U WILL LOOK HOT AF**

**  
**

Adrien: excuse me sir u have a gf

  


**Nino: UR NOT EVEN BEING ALL SMART N ISH**

**  
**

**Nino: ALYA WILL AGREE W ME IS2G BBY FACE**

**  
**

Adrien: baby face? Coming on strong i see *winks*

  


**Nino: pro homo**

**  
**

Adrien: ?

  


**Nino: its 20gayteen**

**  
**

**Nino: we support our gay n not gay guys gals n nb pals**

**  
**

Adrien: bro that was beautiful

  


**Nino: i know i am but what does that make u *suggestively looks at u***

**  
**

Adrien: ly dude

  


**Nino: lyt mate im w alya n shes taking my phone so say hi**

**  
**

Adrien: hi alya

  


**Nino: hi sunshine boi**

**  
**

**Nino: if u werent head over heels for mari i would think u were making moves on my bf**

**  
**

**Nino: i ship it**

**  
**

Adrien: alya ur dating nino

  


**Nino: i ship everything pretty boy deal w it**

**  
**

Adrien: ill fight u

  


**Nino: u wanna go punk**

**  
**

**Nino: srsly wear the ripped jeans n the cat pun top thingy u love**

**  
**

**Nino: ull look *wolf whistle***

**  
**

Adrien: wow thx alya

  


**Nino: REBEL!!!!!**

**  
**

Adrien: VIVE LE FRANCE

  


**Nino: i just saw les mis too soon also its me ya boi nino again**

**  
**

Adrien: go make out w ur gf ill be there soon

  


**Nino: been there done that but thx for reminding me to do it again**

  


Adrien stifled a laugh and fluffed his hair before heading to the door. He waved away his driver, deciding to walk to school instead. And honestly?

  


It was nice.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL:
> 
> PICK A NAME FOR MARINETTE TO BE CALLED BY FOR THE REST OF THIS FIC
> 
> kudos and comment my loves


	4. Nothing's Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, this chapter is finally out n about! i hope you all enjoy it :) im so sorry that it took so long but everything in my life has snowballed so im SUPER busy at the moment.
> 
> but, all my stuff will be updated shortly! bear with me and just enjoy the storyline, my darlings

In the end, they all agreed that Mari would be a suitable name. Though, the doctor made sure to remind everyone that it was just a temporary fix to the situation. Mari didn't want to be confrontational, but she couldn't lie and say she terribly liked her doctor. The woman was nice and professional, sure. But she also brought up fresh wounds to the point that Mari would dislike her no matter what she did or said.

Maybe it wasn't fair, but she supposed she didn't really have it fair either. Losing memories, moments, feelings - it was hard. Hard to deal with, hard to talk about. It was a struggle. And she supposed, based on what the doctor said, she could react to the situation as she liked.  She couldn't stop the pressure, though. It wasn't their fault, but her family, Alya, everyone, tried to get her to remember. And it hurt a little.

They tried to get her to remember, but she just couldn't and she was the one that had to deal with their disappointment and the headaches that followed their visits. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she had to interact with the source of her migraines day after day, but maybe she just had to cope. Maybe she just had to cope and her memories would follow. 

She had visions that her medicine just didn't help with. Screams echoed in her ears early in the morning, flashes of fire clouded her eyes in the evening. There was no break from them. She told people, at first. But they just upped her dose and left it at that. The medicine made her tired and trapped her in her dreams.

It wasn't fun.

And she didn't think school would be either.

She was expected to start again soon, but, for the mean time, she was waiting in the hall to get some more copies of her brain scan results. Her parents were quiet as they sat beside her, barely trying to get her to speak to them. Mari felt a little guilty, that she was hurting them so much. But the feeling was small and easily ignorable. She didn't owe anyone her mind, and she didn't really want them to pick her brains.

Again.

Don't get her wrong, she probably loved them. But she didn't know them enough to really make the connection - and their first impressions weren't amazing. 

"Do you want some change, sweetie?" her maman asked her softly, as though she was afraid that speaking too loud would break Mari. "You can go buy something at a snack bar, or something."

Mari offered her a small smile, accepting a few notes and a kiss on the cheek with a quiet, "Yes, please."

She left as quickly as she could without being rude, not planning on buying anything. Mari had been keen on saving money recently - she was always planning, always watching. It was unnerving to even her, how she booked everything and planned for every occasion. Every possible scenario. She was meticulous, and apparently she hadn't been that way before.

She wasn't sure if she believed that, though. It was so natural to her, such a normal thing to do. It wasn't as though it was a bad habit or thing to do, but she knew that her doctor viewed it in a different light.

__

* * *

 

 

_"You said Marinette - I'm sorry, Mari - has developed some new habits? Can you describe them to me, please?"_

_Mari wanted to scream. This was group therapy, why were they talking about her like she wasn't even there? It made her frustrated, it made her upset. SO what if she did things a little differently? Were people expecting her to be miraculously healthy? It was stupid that they were all getting so concerned over it._

_"She's been planning a lot more," her maman was talking, tearful. It made Mari mad. Why did she get to be upset over it? If anyone had the right to be concerned it was Mari. "She's been saving money - we found a stash! - and she's obsessed with looking after the garden on the balcony. She won't even talk to us!"_

_"Marinette?"_

_The name made her teeth grind._

_"What's wrong with gardening and planning things?"_

_No one answered her._

_"Marinette might be trying to plan things to make sure that she doesn't get caught in the situation she was before. We might have to do some more sessions, though - maybe she'd like a comfort animal?"_

_The adults discussed her 'coping mechanisms' to little avail. Mari wasn't going to stop her new hobbies, not by a long shot. But, she wouldn't be against having a little black kitten to call her own._

 

* * *

 

 

She was knocked from her memories and her feet, as she ran into a short old man. She blushed, stuttering out such sincere apologies until she thought she might be broken. She helped the man up and picked up his cane from where it had landed on the sterile white floor. The action felt so normal, her act of sheer clumsiness.

"Thank you, child," the old man smiled, in a way that was too familiar for her peace of mind, "would you mind leading me towards the cafeteria?" 

It wasn't like she had anything better to do.

She humored him with small talk. The conversation flowed so much better than it did with most people. Including her doctors, her parents, Alya - everyone. Except Chat Noir, she smiled slyly at the thought of the hero. He thought she was special and he was so nice to her as well!

She thought that he might actually be the one person that understood her.

"Forgive me, young lady," she snapped back to attention when she realised he was talking again, "but do you not have school?"

"Oh," she hadn't had to tell anyone about her injuries yet, they all already knew when they came to see her. Somehow, she got the feeling he already knew, "I have amnesia so I'm just here to pick some stuff up from the doctor."

"Ah," he said, and they continued walking in silence for a brief moment. Finally, he said, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

She didn't but, before she could help herself, she was spilling all her deepest fears. Everything she had been told, everything she thought. It was magical, the relief she felt. She wasn't burdened by a secret of any sorts, she wasn't hiding anything. It was all laid out bare, and it excited her as much as it frightened her.

"Maybe you have been exploring parts of yourself you barely knew before, he suggested, "maybe you are still the same person, after all."

That was more inspirational than anything her doctor or family had said before. She was still the same person they loved before. Maybe planning was her scret passion, or she gardened in secret. Maybe once she remembered, she would be able to be all of herself.

For now, though, she was content with being just a small part of herself. 

They arrived at the cafeteria soon after that revelation, and Mari thanked him, warmly. He might have been a doctor in a past life, Mari thought. But it didn't really matter and she was grateful for his help no matter who he was. Her train of thought reminded her-

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked him as he started walking away. He turned back around and she continued, "What's your name?"

He smiled a secretive smile, and she felt like she should already know the answer. It was niggling at her brain, like an insistent worm in the dirt. Her mind was racing but she couldn't place it, she couldn't think of it.

"My name is Master-"

"-Fu," she breathed.

He smiled again, and disappeared into the crowd of people. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mari!" her mother exclaimed when Mari finally returned to the sitting area. "We were so worried!"

Mari laughed - she doubted anything could put her in a bad mood, after the talk she'd had with Master Fu. "I was worried too," she said, "I got lost."

A lie, but she didn't need a lecture on stranger danger just yet. She had memory problems, she wasn't stupid. 

Doctor Evans just looked at her, calculating. Mari froze instinctively before sighing in relief as the doctor turned back to her parents. Mari didn't pay much attention to their conversation - only catching snippets of conversation. Something, something, therapy, something, something, memories, something, relationships, something.

How boring.

All she wanted to do was go home and read a book. Maybe tend to her flowers, though the cold weather was making it difficult to warn off any bugs. Ladybugs, in particular. She thought back to what Master Fu said. Maybe the Ladybugs meant something?

What if they were a clue?

She had been told that the headaches were her brain trying to protect her from traumatic memories. Maybe, they were the key to remembering everything! She felt her forehead crease as she thought over the pros and cons of not shooing the creatures away.

They might shock her brain into remembering something useful.

They might make her pass out.

She worried her bottom lip as she tried to weigh it out. Eventually, she came to a conclusion. Worst comes to worst, she'd just end up in the hospital again. Maybe for one of the last times if she could remember anything. It was either that or go to the hospital for the rest of her life because she was too scared to just try something that might actually work.

"Marinette?" Doctor Evans said. Mari snapped to attention. "I was just saying how nice it is to see you communicating so well with your parents."

Oh.

"Oh," Mari said, "okay."

"Thank you, Doctor," her mother said with a smile.

Mari allowed her mother to guide her out of the building, still thinking everything over. She didn't know if it was the smartest idea. She should probably tell someone. But this was something she needed to do by herself, she was sure of it.

Even as she recognised that, it hurt her heart that she would have to work alone.

_Again,_ her mind whispered.

She didn't try and brush it away, just let it sit there in her brain. What did it mean by 'again'? What had happened to her?

She wanted to know what was wrong, and she wanted to go home.

As if on cue, her papa turned around in his carseat. "Ready for school?"

"Wait, what?"

 

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Mari's parents and teachers had been conspiring against her. Mari didn't think it was the most brilliant thing to spring on someone with a few diagnosed mental problems, but to each their own. She supposed it was probably something that should have made her a bit upset - and it did for five minutes - but she was eager to get her life back on track, no matter what.

Ladybugs or school, they both had to happen.

Still, she hesitated on the steps and tried not to let the curious stares get to her. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she was wearing one of the more comfortable outfits in her wardrobe. Her parents let her know that it was the outfit she had been wearing when she had been injured, only recently washed and dried. 

Steeling herself, she made her way up the stairs, slowly but surely. She turned around when she heard a door shut, and saw a vaguely familiar blond boy step out of a shiny car. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to place him. Try as she might, her mind kept circling around to come back to the other blond boy she knew.

Chat Noir.

She huffed slightly; how stupid, to relate someone to a hero because they shared the same hair colour.

But, as their eyes met, she realised that they had a few more things in common. Namely, their eyes.

His eyes widened as he looked at her, a beautiful forest green and she just  _knew_ it was him.

If she knew the unmasked blond boy like she probably did before, she never would have guessed. No one would have, it's just too hard. Too hard to associate a friend with something else. Something powerful or new. 

She decided not to tell him, somewhen in the five seconds it took for him to bound up the stairs. She wouldn't want anyone to know if it were her that was saving the city. It would be bad for her and everyone she cared about, it would fill her with anxiety to know that someone else knew.

"Mari!" he greeted enthusiatically, and she liked him immediately. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" he held his arms out for a hug and she accepted it easily. "Could you, uh-"

"Oh," the blond beauty looked confused before he rolled his eyes and face-palmed, "yeah, my name's Adrien! We're pretty good friends, I think."

Marinette smiled brilliantly at him, and felt like she could trust him more than anyone else. Maybe she told him secrets? He could help her remember. But, that was all pushed to the back of her mind when he smiled back. Forgetting that, she just wanted to be his friend first.

"I think so too, Adrien," his name felt familiar on her tongue, "wanna show me around?"

He perked up and offered her his arm.

"After you, My Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think is going to happen? let me know!!


	5. School and an Akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't seen any of the lovely comments from the last chapter - I will be replying to all of them when I can, and I adore each one!

School was weird.

She couldn’t say she hated it, but she was definitely not really interested in most of what was happening. Most of her classmates jumped on her as soon as she walked into the room, flinging their names faster than she could possibly remember them.

_’Rose!’_

_’Alix!’_

_’Kim!’_

She was worried, of course; their names bounced around her brain, mixing and matching the wrong faces to the wrong name and she didn’t want to hurt them. She hated hurting people with her issues, and she hated that them hurting made her hurt too. It sucked. So, she smiled politely, introducing herself as if they didn’t know her name.

And they didn’t. Not really.

”Call me Mari,” she said, pushing away their confused smiles in favour of being guided to her desk, where Alya took the time to wrap her in a long hug. 

She was wearing her big, clunky glasses that almost hid the bags under her eyes. 

A pang of guilt struck Marine between her ribs, ducking and weaving through her bloodstream before piercing her heart. Really, it was only technically because of her; it was a psychological thing, after all, but she felt burdened all the same. It wasn’t right to feel selfish, or ashamed - her doctor had said as much - but she had to. Maybe the feeling would pass, but she didn’t think it would.

It had to be awful, for them all, to see her like this. Like a stranger. But her head was set on fire and her mouth was dry when anyone mentioned her name.

Alya broke the hug, holding her arms and kissing Mari on the cheek in welcome. 

“Mari!” She said, the rest of the class returning to their own discussions, even as they shot curious glances at the pair. “I see you’ve re-met Adrien.”

She winked, seeming worlds lighter now that something had remained the same - even if it wasn't really the same.

Adrien chuckled lightly, even as Mari scowled in confusion; she felt like she was being left out of an inside joke, and she didn’t like the feelings that invoked in her. She had already told Alya that she didn’t like Adrien anymore (as far as she remembered), and it was just strange that she’d forgotten.

“Yeah, Mari and I have gotten on well this morning.” He said, slinging an arm around Mari’s shoulders. “We could probably re-introduce her to my father, and Gorilla and all that this afternoon. My father especially has been asking after her.”

”Your dad,” Alya said, raising an eyebrow. "Your dad is actually concerned about Marinette? Something other than his business?"

Adrien laughed again, almost imperceptibly colder. Mari cringed a little; that had sounded a little rude, even to her, and Mari could be as oblivious as anything sometimes. She felt like there was some hidden tension lurking in the folds of the classroom, disturbing dust and hiding. She was still unsure about akumas, but she knew they were drawn to emotion. Negative emotion. 

"Yeah, my father really likes Mari, I think," he brightened up, as he nudged Mari's side, relieving the pain there just a little. "He really admires her designs - who wouldn't?"

The girl in question only blushed; for all she had gained new habits, she still loved designing and creating things. She was good at it too! She had stayed up late, teaching herself the proper names for things, how to go about drawing and planning, and she was confident. There was a sureness to her hands when she drew, and it was like her mind sharpened - until she was the only thing in existence, with a pencil and plain book for company.

And she had fallen back in love with Gabriel Agreste's designs. Her eyes had flown over magazine pages, taking in every detail and noticing every single aspect without her having to try at all. It was reassuring, like the storm had passed and calm had settled again. She didn't need to pretend, or hide this hobby of hers. In fact, her parents were more than encouraging.

Alya still looked doubtful, but thankfully didn't push it. 

Mari's ears still hummed, burning like she should turn around. Curious, she didn't resist the urge, and turned around just in time to see one of her classmates - what was her name? With the blonde ponytail and pale lipstick, who hadn't said a word to Mari all morning - scowling, a little black and purple butterfly dancing around near her head. Whatever words she might have said got caught in her throat.

What could she do? What would make it go away? Should she say something?

She wasn't the only one who had noticed, either. Adrien's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, drowning in fear and concern. "Chloe!" He shouted, beckoning her over frantically. She almost ignored him, her eyes narrowing when she spotted who he was standing next to. 

The rest of the class had caught on as well, backing away from the girl - Chloe - which did nothing to make her mood better.

"Shut up!" She shouted, her fists clenching by her side as she screwed her eyes shut. "Go fawn over  _Marinette_ some more, you big losers!" Mari flinched, the rest of the class turning their gaze to her instead - and she felt responsible, of course she did! Had she really caused this girl to be so upset? - like she was the one who was at fault the way Chloe said she was.

Her cheeks burned, and the akuma froze, before fluttering away from Chloe.

And toward her.

The noise of the background dulled, softening until she couldn't hear Chloe's brags about chasing it off, couldn't hear the cry of panic Adrien let out, as he jumped from her side. She could hear wings, though -  _flap, flap, flap,_ sending invisible dust swirling. Her heartbeat slowed, matching the pace of the butterfly's wings, and it was all she had eyes for. 

She didn't want to do something awful and have her memories about it removed! She would feel terrible, she would cry, she would feel guilty - she wanted to avoid that, which is how her brain tricked her into making a split-second decision that would probably end badly.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the akuma from the air in front of her eyes, clutching it tight with both hands. Once she had processed what she had done, she let out a loud shriek, opening her hands to make sure there was nothing that could be akumatised hidden between her fingers, or a piece of jewellery she had forgotten she had put on - anything that would put her in a position to be taken advantage of. 

And, with everyone watching, a little white butterfly flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave a review for this short chapter of mine <3

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously you guys are the only people that read what I write, at least tell me what you think!


End file.
